


Her World

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: You wonder, sometimes, if she knows how it feels to have someone look at her with stars in their eyes, just like she does with you.





	Her World

**Author's Note:**

> A request for my supporter SowONCE! Thank you for the love <3

You wonder, sometimes, if she knows how it feels to have someone look at her with stars in their eyes, just like she does with you. There is a tug in your gut when you think about it too much, and it only gets worse when she has to touch your hand and play with your fingers to snap you out of it. She smiles, and you mirror the expression, but you feel sorrowful. You want to be better for her.

Sana deserves the world, and you’ve spent countless nights awake thinking about how to give it to her.

“You’re doing it again,” Sana’s voice is close to your ear and you jump on the park bench a little, startled.

“H-huh?” You stutter, blushing at the same time.

“Traveling, far, far away,” Her eye smile envelops your heart and you feel warm. “Where do you go?”

You don’t really have an answer to that, but you love her question anyway. You look down shyly, a soft grin to your lips. “Nowhere. Everywhere? Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I kind of like it,” Sana touches your cheek with a finger, tongue poking in between her teeth. “That dreamy expression on you is really cute.”

She’s called you cute once, but it always makes you giddy inside. You turn to face her, and she’s closer than you expected; your eyes can’t help but to fall on her red lips and stay there for a while. Every part of her beautiful face is hypnotizing.

Lifting your gaze once more, you smile back, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her flirty grin disappears, replaced by a surprised blush; she was taken aback by your gesture. Now it’s your time to smile “You’re so pretty, you know that?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Sana asks in a breathless chuckle, averting her eyes. “All romantic, suddenly.”

“I thought we were on a date,” You tease back. “Am I not allowed to be romantic?”

She laughs then, and it’s loud and melodious. When she pushes your shoulder playfully to the side, you know she’s still embarrassed. You feel a little proud of yourself when you get her to do that – it’s not often that it happens, but her reaction is the best. “Yah, the heat got to your head.” Sana gets up then, offering her hand. “Let’s go home, it’s too hot out here.”

You smile and take it, and when she intertwines your fingers together, you know she just wants a bit of privacy to return the affection.

Getting home takes a lot longer than you expected – mainly because she stopped on her way to pet at least three dogs – but eventually you find yourself under the comforting chilliness of the air-conditioner. You close the door, but Sana doesn’t let you take three steps; when you turn around, she wraps her arms around your neck, her eyes soft.

You drop the keys anywhere and feels her fingers playing with the hairs at your nape. It’s soothing, but her low voice is a lot more. “Hey.”

“Hey, you.” You reply in the same tone.

You never move first. It’s not a rule or anything, it’s just how you feel about her. You want to make her comfortable, and you know she likes to take the lead, even in the smallest gestures. It makes her happy, because she feels like she’s taking care of you.

It’s not like you can complain – you like being taken care of.

“Can I kiss you?” Her voice is but a whisper.

“I would like th—” Your answer dies on your lips, because she covers them with hers.

Her kisses are slow and sweet, but she likes to tease. It’s all nips of teeth and swipes of tongue at the least expected moments, and you melt into her embrace. You put your hands on her hips, guiding her to the couch with careful steps, and when she hits the back of her legs on it, she falls down, with you on top.

You’re both laughing, and you nuzzle the crook of her neck before placing soft kisses there. She sighs, closing her eyes and circling your back with her fingers.

“Hey…” Sana speaks up after a quiet moment.

“Hmm?” You hum, your head on her chest, listening to your heartbeat.

“I think I love you.”

You lift your torso, hovering over her. She opens her eyes and you don’t know what expression you’re making, but by the way she cups your cheek and smiles at you with glazed eyes, you think it’s probably a good one.

She closes your distance again, and the kiss is quick, but meaningful. When she pulls back, she’s looking at you like _that_. “And I love the way you do this.”

“This?” You frown, confused and numbed by her love.

“This, with your eyes. The way you look at me, like I’m your whole universe.”

Your heart beats out of control, and you feel an explosion of absolute love inside of you. All of your worries go away, just like that, and the countless nights you’ve spent awake seem like a distant, forgotten past.

You never needed to worry about a thing.

To Sana, the world was already hers – because you were her world.

Your _‘I love you too’_ is whispered on her lips when you kiss her again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
